1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to desulphurization of fluorite ores and concentrates.
The invention has application in a preferred instance to fluorite ores and concentrates in particulate form and more particularly to the fluorite ores of sedimentary origin. A particular example of fluorite to which this invention may be applied are those fluorite ores which occur in the Lazio district of Italy.
Many fluorite ores contain sulphur as an impurity and this impurity may be present in the form of sulphates, sulphides or free sulphur. However, the sulphur is principally present as sulphates and is most commonly present as barium sulphate and calcium sulphate.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention provides a method of desulphurizing fluorite ores containing sulphur impurities, the method comprising heating such a fluorite ore under reducing conditions to drive off sulfur impurities.